


Comme la mer, comme les cieux

by AndersAndrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cowgirl Position, Erwin has never seen the sea, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sweet Erwin, Topping from the Bottom, Tsunderes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin observe comment Levi bouge quand ils font l'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme la mer, comme les cieux

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As the sea, as the heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147847) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew)



> Titre : Comme la mer, comme les cieux  
> Fandom : Shingeki no kyojin  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Genres : slash  
> Personnages : Erwin/Levi  
> Nombre de mots : 416  
> Commentaires : Ecrit sur le thème "mer et ciel"

Le mouvement de va et vient fait légèrement grincer le lit à intervalles réguliers, comme une horloge.   
Levi ondule doucement, sans précipitation, les yeux clos ; toujours d'apparence très calme, il prend son plaisir sans s'énerver, sans se soucier de l'autre, offrant ce qu'il veut, avec parcimonie.  
Erwin a parfois l'impression d'être son jouet. Mais dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il peut bien se le permettre, et la vue du corps nu de Levi assis sur le sien, s'agitant sensuellement pour s'empaler toujours un peu plus sur sa verge érigée, en vaut largement la peine.  
Les mains sur ses hanches, le blond se laisse guider par le rythme imposé par son amant. Il aime lorsque c'est lent et profond, exactement comme ça. Levi est comme la marée qui reflue, puis qui revient d'une vague se briser sur les rochers.  
Erwin n'est pas certain que l'image soit appropriée : il n'a jamais vu la mer que dans son imagination, à travers ses lectures. Mais c'est ce que Levi lui évoque. Ses mouvements sont fluides, incontrôlables. Lorsqu'on cherche à le saisir – lorsqu'Erwin essaye de l'embrasser ou de le prendre dans ses bras – il s'échappe comme de l'eau coulant entre les doigts. Malgré sa courte stature, il est d'une grande force, et Erwin le sent dans les contractions de ses cuisses autour de sa taille.  
Cruel et intouchable à sa manière, refusant caresse et abandon même lorsque l'orgasme le submerge, il se raidit, se tend comme la corde d'un arc ; sa chair se durcit, il pince les lèvres pour retenir les sons qui semblent se bousculer pour sortir – mais il reste impénétrable, comme les profondeurs marines dont Erwin a entendu parler et qu'il ne peut voir qu'en rêve, comme le sourire de Levi.  
Il sent le plaisir grimper en flèche et ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Il donne un coup de rein et a la satisfaction d'entendre Levi geindre entre ses dents. Il ouvre enfin les paupières et le regarde, ses yeux gris remplis d'orage, un ciel nuageux prêt à se fendre et à déverser la pluie. Erwin s'en amuse, le regard brillant.  
Les doigts de Levi volettent comme les plumes pâles d'un oiseau au dessus de sa tête et effleurent son front, écartant des mèches blondes collées par la sueur. Il soupire, ne laissant rien paraître, mais sa main se pose, légère et encore frémissante, sur la peau moite, et recoiffe gentiment les cheveux en désordre.  
Erwin tressaute et jouit en gémissant son nom.


End file.
